The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices with resistive random access memory or metal-insulator-metal capacitors, methods of making such devices, and methods of operating such devices.
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) has a simple structure, low operating voltage, high-speed, good endurance, and CMOS process compatibility. RRAM is a promising alternative to provide a downsized replacement for traditional flash memory and is finding wide application in devices such as optical disks and non-volatile memory arrays.
An RRAM cell stores data within a layer of material that can be induced to undergo a phase change. The phase change can be induced within all or part of the layer to switch between a high resistance state and a low resistance state. The resistance state can be queried and interpreted as representing either a “0” or a “1”.
In a typical RRAM cell, the data storage layer includes an amorphous metal oxide. Upon application of a sufficient voltage, a metallic bridge is induced to form across the data storage layer, which results in the low resistance state. The metallic bridge can be disrupted and the high resistance state restored by applying a short high current density pulse that melts or otherwise breaks down all or part of the metallic structure. The data storage layer quickly cools and remains in the high resistance state until the low resistance state is induced again. RRAM cells are typically formed after front-end-of line (FEOL) processing. In a typical design, an array of RRAM cells is formed between a pair of metal interconnect layers.